Naruto's new Fate!
by dragoon109
Summary: When a figure shadowed in darkness approaches the fallen form of the 4th Hokage picks up a small sleeping bundle whispers "don't worry father, Naruto shall live a happy life this time." Harem. Originally maverick9871 My Return
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Naruto.

Before I begin I will answer a question that will confuse everyone as the story goes. This story is and or was maverick9871. He has given me permission to make my own copy and version of his story. When I read his I found that I really liked it. But it hasn't been updated for years. So I decided that I would, with his permission, make my own version. Unlike his, at least I think, Naruto will not get together with Sakura. I hate her a lot! She is a pathetic waste, who should have died on her first out of village mission. Though this will be a harem story, it won't be large. I will use some of the fillers girls and a few others since I hate how they just let the filler girls just vanish with no ending, though I don't know if I will let Haku be a girl or not. But not all at once, there needs to be some interaction and plot first. Now to explain the blood line limit, for them it is a blood line. How it works is that it is a mixture of both physical and chakra blood-line limit. An example would be the bone realse which is physical and ice realse which is chakra. How it works is that at a certain age, around 3 or so, there bloodline activates. It continues to draw on a small amount of their own chakra and convert it to a more animal aggressive type that is then put back into the chakra system thus increasing the size and strength of said chakra system, giving them regeneration, and enhanced sinces. This is controlled subcounsily by the animal part of the human brain. Because it is managed by the animal side, when the chakra is used they take a slight transformation becoming more animalistic and aggressive also giving off blood lust and death depending on the amount being used. This new chakra can be used in both shaped and elemental manipulation but it is more difficult because the chakra increases the strength of the jutsu several times more than the regular chakra thus needing better control. As the story will say later, the user can increase the amount and strength of the new chakra by using and practing with it and aging so there body can become used to it. Then after earning a certain amount then they can create the energy based weapons. Now on to the story!

In the shadows a teen standing 6 ft tall wearing a black cloak and a sword on his side looked on at the battle between the Kyuubi and the village of Konoha. He could have stopped it but that was not what he was here for. The teen waited and watched the sealing of the Kyuubi and the death of the Yondaime and the moment Gambunta left the battlefield in a puff of smoke he moved at speeds nearly no one could track and grabbed the baby out of the Yondaimes hand and looked at the man he looked up to his entire life and smiled as a tear fell down his face and said "It begins… don't worry father, I wont let Naruto live through hell this time. I understand your choice." The last of the Hokage's life left with a thankful and painful sob. Dropping a scroll with a bloodseal on it and left the field still covered by the smoke and when the ninja from the village started to arrive they along with all traces of them being there were gone.

The third Hokage arrived a few moments later and looked around and said "Search the area for anything out of the ordinary and also look for any survivors." and as the ninja with him left he looked at Arashi and saw a scroll beside his body and reached down and picked it up and saw it had a bloodseal on it but what shocked him was the fact that it was his family crest. He pocketed it and left to return to his office to get things on the recovery started and to see what the scroll had in it.

When he got there he sat down and bit his thumb and put some blood on the seal and it opened and he read

**Hello old man,**

**It will be good to see you again in a few years but I could not stop and explain to you now what's going on or all that I sacrificed to get here would be for nothing. If anyone would have found out about a child being used it would have make everything fail. Don't try and follow me because you won't be able to track the Hiraishin I used to leave.**

**I am the child that my father the yondaime used tonight sent back in time to change things for the better starting with things for myself. After you read this scroll destroy it and destroy the ashes so there's no chance that anyone could read it. **

**I know that it's hard to believe but I can give proof when I return beside the fact that the blood seal on the scroll was made by my friend Konohamaru, who will be your grandson soon so please wait and let me show you or Jaraiya proof of what I claim and then you can decide to believe it or not.**

**I will be returning in a few years as the brother of my infant self under the name Arashi Kazama and my brother will be Naruto Kazama even though we both know that's not my name or my father's but it would work to keep my father's enemies in the dark. He won't know anything about the sealing or even have a memory of it because I will use a jutsu on him to erase his memory of it so all he will know is the cover story I will tell you.**

**I can't tell you much about what is going to happen since you will change things too much but I will say this again, don't mention about a child being used in the sealing. Several people will be looking for him then to use against every other village as a weapon much like that old war horse Danzo would try and after you refused he would turn the citizens of the village against the younger me. Even with an S-class village secret he would have over 6000 assassination attempts by the very village he saved and that's not talking about the rest.** **Say that my father used a brand new seal to use on the Kyuubi along with summoning the deathgod and a seal he got from a clan in Mist named Kazama during his travels so I can explain the seals on our stomachs along with making a believable story for the rest of the village so no one will know why we have 2 chakras so that way my younger self won't have to go through the torture I did from this village of idiots. **

**For what it is worth the Kyuubi will no longer be a problem after we return because I am sending him back to his home in demon world powerless where he can never return but we may or may not have someone with us so don't be surprised if we do. I hate not being able to tell you more but if things are going to work it has to be this way. I hate the fact Hiashe brother along with most of the Uchiha clan will die within the next 10 years but those events have to happen or they change history to much and I won't tell you who or why they happen because then the less than 100 deaths will be for nothing and Konoha will not be able to stop the entire destruction of Konoha.**

**Konoha will have a new bloodline though so get things in your mind to use at a council meeting when I explain our bloodlines. You will get a kick and I will tell you my cover story then. **

**Tell Jaraiya that his research aka peeking would be a big help in about 4 year's time around Tayaru city. Spend a month there in July and I will meet him and don't set an ambush unless you want alot of dead ninja. After everything I have been through I have no problem with that and having the Godaime Hokage Tsunade give me all the information she had on the ninja at this time I know most of their faces. **

**By the way. Use Kagebunshins for paperwork. Tsunade put me in the hospital for a week for knowing that secret and not telling her.**

**Uzumaki Naruto or should I say Arashi Kazama.**

The third looked at the scroll and smirked at the last little note then did a few seals and burned it and then used a wind jutsu to destroy the ashes. He sighed and set to work repairing the city.

Flash forward 4 years later in Tayaru city, Jaraiya sighed as he looked though the fence and thought "_I wonder when this person will approach me. The third said I had to meet him here and I had to stay here the entire month and its been a week so far. At least the research is good."_ and looked through the fence.

He saw a blond woman with pigtails sitting in the water and she got up and walked over by the hole he was looking at and Jaraiya was so caught up looking at her tits he did not notice the girls hands until a shout of "Rasengan." was heard and the fence blew apart blowing wood all over him.

Jaraiya was wide eyed and the girl said "Follow me ero sannin and I will explain a few things to you." and walked toward the exit wrapped in a towel.

Jaraiya got up and soon followed and when he walked outside the bathhouse he saw the pigtail woman sitting at a Ramen stall with a little boy with blond hair and a blond hair man.

Jaraiya walked over and the blond hair girl and the blond hair guy said "Hello ero sannin. I can guess the old man told you to meet me here."

Jaraiya looked at the blond and asked "How do you know that jutsu and what is this about." with his eyes narrowed and his voice with restrained fury.

The blond said "Lets walk outside the village and I know alot more than Rasengan. I also know Hiraishin and I will explain that also when we get away from wondering eyes and listening ears. Dont want a snake to hear what we need to discuss though the slug would be ok if she gives up her gambling and alcohol." and he got up and the boy beside him said "should I come brother."

The blond said "No Naruto, you stay here with my clone and finish your ramen."

Naruto nodded and the blond left with Jaraiya.

When they were about 2 miles outside the village the blond said "Thanks for coming ero sannin. I suppose I should start with who I am and how I got here."

Jaraiya nods and said "That would be a good start."

The blond sighed and said "My real name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the son of the Yondaime. I came back in time nearly 16 years to the day of the sealing in which my father sealed Kyuubi into me."

Jaraiya could not believe what this guy was saying. Besides the third only 4 people knew of the sealing and the child disappearance and for this guy to have that info was something he needed answers to. Perhaps the kid back in the village was the child.

The blond said "I have changed my name when I came back and have taken my younger self as my own brother and given him the name Naruto Kazama and I am going by Arashi Kazama so not to attract any of my father's enemies."

Jaraiya asked "Do you have any proof of what you said."

Arashi pulled out a green necklace Jaraiya immediately knew and Arashi said "Tsunade gave this to me in a bet when I was learning Rasengan from you. I used it in battle against Orochimaru right hand man about a month and a half after the death of the third because of Orochimaru while you and her fought the snake as Shizune had been injured already in the battle, It was because of that fight she finally got over her fear of blood because I made her believe like her brother and fiancé did. I also have the Kyuubis chakra even though he is no longer in me or my younger self." and flared his red chakra shocking Jaraiya even more.

Jaraiya sighed and said "So what is it you need me to for if I believe you."

Arashi smiled and said "Granny Tsunade before she was killed after your death gave me all the information I needed to change everything along with help from Gaara the Kazekage at the time whose secret scroll had a time jutsu sent me back being with all of the chakra I have along with my healing abilities I could survive the pain and drain to get here. Before I came back I made an agreement with the fox and freed him with only half a tails worth of chakra and then sent him back to the demon world Makia were after he rest a little and gains his strength making it impossible for him to be able to return. After I took my younger self I made the same deal with him again and had him set my younger self body up to handle the strain of the two chakras and enlarging his coils, giving him the regeneration I have along with a few other things. I want you to help me for the next 2 year train him and get him ready so that way when we return you can help back me up on my cover story of being from a bloodline clan that was wiped out in Mist during their continuing civil war. I would like to also get my summoning contract again with Gambunta but I will have to wait for that since I know you don't trust me yet. Heard enough Kakashi-sensie." making Jaraiya and the ABNU hidden in the trees flinch.

Arashi smiled and said "Come on down and we can continue to talk and the Kagebunshin back in the village can forget watching for my younger self and my clone because both were clones as is this body since I knew you would be watching. Tell Pukan to change shampoos because he uses the same one as Sakura. We are currently away from here so if you want any more answers jump on down."

The ABNU jumped down and the clone pulled out a mask and handed it to Kakashi and said "I never liked those damn mask and I know you wont let anyone other than the woman you marry see your face so here."

The ABNU took it and turned around before slipping it on and then removed his ABNU mask and said "So how much of what you just said is true."

The clone raised up his sleave showing a Konoha ABNU symbol and said "Every last bit of it. Even if I do not do anything or you try and kill me and somehow succeed then what I warned the old man about will still happen as he already knows with Hiashe brothers death and you cant warn the Uchiha clan because its one of thier own that does it." with a smirk

Kakashi sighs and Jaraiya asked "So what is your plan exactly."

Arashi sighed and said "The plan is this. I plan to return shortly after the Uchiha massacre when the village is in fear of losing their bloodlines and simply ask to be allowed to join giving them the bleeding heart story. Tsunade who will become the Godaime and Gaara who became the Godaime Kazekage both gave me scrolls to give to the old man when I return telling them what they want me to do or something like that. I don't know since we all three wrote scrolls and had Konohamaru use his blood on it being the only living Saratobi. After that I will join and Naruto will join the academy and then I will give the old man the information on the major events Tsunade told me to give out and then after Orochimaru attack is either stopped or him killed we will go and get Tsunade and have her become the Godaime again but hopefully this time the old man won't die. So do we have a deal."

Flash forward 1 month after the Uchiha massacre.

A teenager about 19 years old walked up to the village gates with a boy about 7 years old and a white haired old man. What was unique beside the cloths that they wore that were a strange replication of the yondaimes cloths except they were not a white cloak but blue and the fact both blonds had a facemask over the lower half of their faces and their noses buried in a book. The book was the Art of War by Sun Tzu.

As they approached the guards said "Halt. State your name and reason for coming to Konoha."

The older blond raised his head up and said "hmm, you say something. I was lost on the road of life." making both guards face fault both knowing Kakashi.

The older man said "My name is Jaraiya of the Sannins and this is Arashi and Naruto Kazama. They are here to see the Hokage and I will be escorting them." and all 3 walked through the gates not waiting for an answer.

Naruto looked at his older brother and said "Brother. You really need to stop teasing people like that."

Arashi sighed and said "What can I say. I was always a prankster. So how is the book?"

Naruto smiles and said "It's pretty good but do you really think it will help me play Shogi and Go."

Arashi said "Yeah little brother it will. Now remember that I will have to talk to the Hokage privately sometime during our meeting with him but it should not take long and then we can go to that Ramen stand if it is still here that I was told about."

Jaraiya said "How can you both love ramen so much, your father was never as bad as you both."

Arashi cut his eyes at Jaraiya and said "true but from what I heard neither of us was as bad as the Yondaime."

Jaraiya smirked knowing how hard it was for Arashi to keep up the lie but knew why it had to be done but that's what he gets for calling him Ero sannin.

As they walked into the Hokages office the third looked up from his paperwork smiling as he saw his student and then went to a neutral look as the two blonds walked in and the third said "So Jariaya, what is it that I have the pleasure of your visit. I had not heard from you since Kakashi returned and gave me his report."

Jaraiya said as he set down on the window "You know me Research mostly. Let me introduce a couple of friends of mine. The taller one is Arashi Kazama and the younger one is Naruto Kazama, his little brother. They both come from mist when the rest of their clan was wiped out by the people there and would like to join Konoha. The boy wants to be a ninja and his older brother is pretty good so what about lets getting the boy enrolled into the academy right now so we can talk."

Naruto groaned and Arashi said "Don't worry little brother. I will pick you up after school and then take you for that ramen. I'm sure the old man here would be more than happy to let one of his men take you to a class. Maybe one with...Hmmm, I bet there might even be a girl with pink hair like I told you I use to know, in a village this size there has to be one or two. What would be the odds of you being in a class with a girl like that, huh?"

Naruto snickered and said "It would be even funnier if she was like your friend that was an obsessive fan girl for a gay stuck up prick."

The third caught the little note and knew of only one family who had pink hair and knew she was in the Uchiha class and he wrote something down and called a chunnin and had him take Naruto to the academy.

After he was gone the third dropped all pretense and said while narrowing his eyes "So Arashi, why did you want him in that class and I want answers as to why you kidnapped him. I have been more lenient then I should so answer me."

Jaraiya said "What ever he tells you is true. Hes given me more than enough proof to back up his claim and he has taken care of the boy real well."

Arashi sighed and said "When that class graduates the chunnin exams that they all participate in will be a cover for an invasion that is lead by Orochimaru. He will come after Sasuke since Itachi is too strong to posses with his immortality jutsu that lets him switch bodies. He wants the Sharingan but he might come after Naruto always looking for new bodies or bloodlines to mess with like he did with Yamato. Naruto needs to be with that class so that he can have his friends that I grew up with so he will learn the will of fire and protect what is most precious to him and hopefully now that he doesn't have the hate from the village and their parents telling them to stay away from him he could finally be happy. He needs to be with them because that graduating class will eventually get to the level equivalent to the sannins with three of them actually becoming one. They will face s-class criminals that make Orochimaru look weak along with having to deal with the group that want all 9 of the tailed beast to rule the world. As for the reason I took him is simple and sweet."

He pulls out 3 scroll and said "There is Ibikis reports off all the attacks that I had in my life that were stopped. There were more than that so if you wanted him to have to go through that hell again you would lose any respect I have for you. One is from the Godiame Hokage Tsunade before her death and the other is from the Godaime Kazekage Gaara. I was told to have you read them before we discuss anything else." and handed the scroll to the third and took a seat.

The third asked "If Tsunade was the Godaime who would be Rokadiame." trying to validate information before opening the scroll.

Arashi looked down and said "There was no Rokadiame of Konoha because within 2 weeks of her death there was no Konoha left for anyone to be the leader of." sadly.

The third opened the scroll and read its content recognizing Ibiki handwriting and could not believe what he was reading. He let a few tears go down his cheek and then opened the second one from Tsunade and narrowed his eyes and unsealed another scroll in that one and put it in his pocket and nodded after making sure it was hers and also notice the secret genjutsu of the Hokages on it and then read the one from Gaara and looked sad for a moment and said "I'm sorry for doubting what you said. I recognize the handwriting as Ibiki's as well as Tsunade's and I trust the other one from this Gaara you mentioned because Tsunade backed it up and I also trust Jaraiya so what do you plan."

Arashi smiled and said "Well old man, first I want to give the man who was like a grandfather to me in my child hood a hug since I have not seen you in nearly a decade for me since I last saw you if that's alright since we have not actually had a chance to meet in this timeline."

After getting a nod and a hug Arashi sat back down and asked "so how paperwork."

The third chuckled at that and said "Your little advice was brilliant. So what's the plan."

Arashi said "I want to join Konoha and you can put me at any rank besides a gennin because I will kill that cat. I would like to get me a place for me and Naruto. Tsunade gave me orders to try and get us put down as a bloodline though and said her scroll would explain everything though I don't know what."

The third looked questioning and asked "What bloodline."

Arashi said "When I got rid of the Kyuubi in us I had him change our bodies a little so that way our kids would have duel charka like we do, regeneration abilities from wounds, and a few other things that I can pass as a bloodline since now it is. I also have a cover story to explain why I know Hiraishin, Rasengan and Kagebunshin along with a few others that are leaf jutsu even though I have more wind based one being it's my affinity. My story is the yondaime made a deal with my father who was the head of our clan. He wanted to know about the sealing we did to hide our bloodline in mist so my father gave it to him but in return got those 3 jutsu. The other ones Jaraiya taught me in the last couple of years as we traveled together since he was the one who played messenger. I went to mist a year after I took Naruto and built what would be claimed as my clan's compound and then destroyed it like an attack would do so that way if Danzo sends anyone there he can't find a lie in my story. If that plan fails or the council refuses to let us live here without the threat of the life I had to live then I have a backup plan Tsunade made for me though I don't know what it would make much of a difference but she said it was explained in the scroll for you so I believe you understand.

If we are allowed to join as a bloodline or just regular I would like to be put in ANBU for the 2 years standard with Kakashi preferably so that way nobody else would have to ask how I got the tattoo and stuff I have on my arm since he knows the truth anyways and accepts it but after I've had a little time to get things setup so we can live here. Besides that and what was in Kakashi report to you that's basically it for the next 6 years. I will follow your orders and all but I will also follows Tsunade's and not reveal more then I have until its necessary or it needs to be told. I can't take the trip back again as even I nearly died coming back the first time."

The third nods and said "Well you are right we will need to have a council meeting for you to join because you are a bloodline. As for the rest I believe that's well thought out. Let me get them gathered while we wait."

Meanwhile in a classroom at the academy a man with a scar on his face sighed wishing for something to happen because his class was ready to fall asleep from being board.

As if the heavens answered his prayer the door opened and one of the ladies from the office said "Iruka, you got a new student. His name is Naruto Kazama." and closed the door after letting Naruto walk in.

He was still reading his book and Iruka said "Hello Naruto. I am Iruka and I am your instructor. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

Naruto looked up board and asked "Did you say something. I was lost on the road of life." making everyone sweat drop and Iruka face fault as everyone above gennin knew of Kakashi who did that.

Naruto closed his book and put it in his pouch smiling brightly and said "My name is Naruto Kazama and I am originally from a village in the land of mist until it was whipped out by the people of mist because my family possesses a bloodline. My brother and I are the only 2 survivors and we have been traveling the last couple of years with the world's largest super pervert Jaraiya of the Sannin...well I be damn, my brother odds of winning are right again. There's a pink haired girl in my class. She does look nice as do a few other ladies in this room but I hope she doesn't have a fan girl obsession with a stuck up gay, power hungry asshole who wants to kill his brother like my brothers friend did."

At this all the guys in the class snickered and Sakura who was beet red from the compliment started to get mad and said "Sasuke-kun is not a power hungry gay asshole who wants to kill his brother."

At this Sasuke screamed seeing as it is still recent in his mind about the attack and he has not gotten his emotions locked away yet "Yes I am and yes I do. I want to fucking kill my brother you damn banshee." making everyone laugh even more ignoring the fact he just called himself gay but he did not care because he had selective hearing and heard power hungry to kill his brother. Only thing he cared about was killing his brother.

At this nearly every girl of the Uchiha fan club in class started to cry and then all the guys stopped snickering and turned white and scooted away from Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "Don't talk to a lady like that. If your sexual preference don't swing that way don't treat a hime like her with such disrespect. Even if she is a useless fan girl with a obsession with a stuck up gay, power hungry asshole who wants to kill his brother " making Sakura beet red for being not only defended but also being called princess, then mad for being called a useless fan girl. Sakura thinks she may be a fan girl but she is not useless. _Yah we will show that little blond brat who's the greatest says_ inner Sakura

Iruka could not believe the actions of his class and cursing himself for his earlier wish when he turned back to Naruto he saw he was looking in his book again and said "please take a seat and listen to class Naruto."

Naruto nods and walks to the back of the room and puts his feet on the desk and relaxes as he continues to reads but creates a Kagebunshin that grabs a notepad from the original Naruto.

Kiba sniffs and asked "Why do you smell of foxes and why are there two of you now." making everyone in class look at him.

Naruto looks up from his book and said "Same reason you smell of dogs. As a companion to our bloodline we had animal companions that were foxes but when the people of mist wiped our clan out they killed all our companions along with the rest of my family. I was only about a year old when that happened but that's what my brother told me. As for the Kagebunshin, our bloodline makes it impossible for us to do regular bunshins so Ero sannin taught me it so I am having him take notes while I listen and read."

Iruka asked "Why can't you do regular bunshins."

Naruto looked up and said "Our bloodline is Duality which means we have 2 chakras instead of the normal one so even though I have great chakra control already doing tree and water walking it makes it nearly impossible because of it. That's why I can also do Kagebunshin without dying."

Iruka nodded and wrote that down to ask the Hokage about later.

In the council chambers the third cleared his throat as he walked in and said "Thank you all for coming. I would like to introduce the man who came in with me as him and his brother are the reason why I called this meeting."

Danzo asked "Why would you waste our time to call a meeting just because of a stranger and his little brother."

The third said "Because the law of Konoha states that any new bloodline that wishes to join Konoha has to be voted on to see if they accept them as a clan. Now Arashi, why don't you tell everyone about yourself?"

Arashi nods and said "My name is Arashi Kazama. My little brother and I are originally from Mist but for the last 6 years we have been traveling after our clan was wiped out because the people of Mist discovered we had a bloodline and they eradicated the rest of our clan with me and my brother as the only known survivors. I met up with Jaraiya of the Sannins again about 2 years ago and been traveling with him every since and he convinced me to bring my brother and myself here."

Everyone listened and Danzo asked "what do you mean met Jaraiya again."

Arashi said "Well the last time I met his I was about 9 and he was being a messenger between the Yondaime and my father when our clan trades secrets with him."

This got everyone's attention and Hiashe asked "What do you mean secrets."

Arashi smiled and said "Well, from what my father told me it was because we had to hide our bloodline we put a seal on our children to conceal it and the Yondaime had met a member of my clan once and asked to learn the secrets of the sealing we did. It was our most guarded secret. At first we refused until he offered us 3 jutsu. 1 that helps us with a problem we have because of our bloodline and 2 of his own family secrets jutsu as a sign of trust. My father agreed and Jaraiya was the go between most of the time. I did meet the yondaime a few times though."

Everyone listened and knew that Yondaime was a sealing master. They remember the third mentioning something about a clan from mist after the Yondaime destroyed the Kyuubi.

Danzo asked "What were the jutsu if you don't mind and do you know them."

Arashi said "Oh I know all three and they are Kagebunshin, Rasengan and Hiraishin." getting an almost complete silence then "WHAT."

The third flared his chakra and killer intent to silence everyone and said "Silence and before any of you try and say that he needs to turn those over he will not because he is the only person who actually knows how they work besides Jaraiya and it was an agreed trade that wound up saving this entire village from the Kyuubi. Now don't try and argue against me on this. They have agreed to join the Leaf if you allow it and therefore they will remain leaf jutsu. Now, does anyone have any questions before we decide to let them join or not."

Hiashe composed himself and asked "What exactly is your bloodline and what does it do."

Arashi said "Our bloodline is called Duality. We have 2 chakras instead of the normal one and because of that our bodies have adapted over time and we acquired heightened scenes, we can regenerate from most near death wounds 10 times faster than normal and we can use chakra as a weapon in a form. It was because of the last that we used companions much like the Inuzuka clan here in Konoha does from what I was told however all our companions were killed with the rest of our clan 6 years ago. When we use our second chakra depending on how much we have earned through training and how good of control we have we can attack a target up to 100 yards away with it without having to do hand signs and we can grow our fingernails into claws and our eyes change color letting us keep track of faster moving targets easier. It has a few other uses that either I don't want to mention as family secrets or I have yet to have learn of since I never got to complete training in it since our clan was attacked but what I know is enough to teach my brother and any kids I will eventually have."

At the end everyone was stunned. Never had they ever even heard of such a thing. The Inuzuka clan head asked "What was your companion if you don't mind me asking because I am trying to place your scent."

Arashi said "Foxes. In mist they are more common then dogs and we had bread them for as long as I knew but since I don't know much about it since we don't get our companions until we were 8 and it takes 1 year of caring for our companions before we start learning to use them in battle I did not get much besides 2 jutsu for it and they were just henging them into a copy of us, making them grow up to a foot taller but I probably won't try to teach or breed any for a few years if ever." sadly

Everyone was scared for a moment with the memory of the last fox they knew of but started to forget it after the way he talked sadly.

Inside Arashi was giving himself an academy award for his act. The third inside his head was also.

Hiashe activated his bloodline and gasped and said "So you really do have 2 chakras."

Danzo asked "What do you mea..." he was cut off when Arashi flared his chakra and everyone could see his blue chakra and then a red one popped out around him also.

At that moment a citizens council member said "Its the demons chakra. We should kill him and his brother right now." shocking many in the room by that. He then pulled out a kunai and jumped to his feet to charge Arashi.

Arashi narrowed his eyes and dropped a kunai down his sleeve faster than most could follow and threw it at the wall right behind the guy who called him demon and disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared at the man back with a Rasengan in his hand shocking everyone in the room.

Arashi narrowed his eyes and said "Hokagesama, I'm afraid you can forget us joining. I see know the leaf village is just like the bloody mist. I should never of believe the Yondaime when he told me of the leaf village treats people with respect and talked about the will of fire or Jariaya for that matter. I won't let my brother see the hells that I had to in the past because I learned if the leaders of the village are stupid enough to call someone a demon or monster because they have a bloodline or something that makes them different than the rest of the people will also. I bet it won't be long if the regular citizens see bloodlines like that before they start selling out secrets of the bloodlines to other villages for kidnapping or assassinations.

Hell makes me wonder if that Uchiha massacre I heard about was really that Itachi guys doing or if it was some regular ninja that hated them for their bloodlines. All you would have to do is poison their food or water like the mist did some of the other clans like ours and then kill them while they were weak. Jaraiya told me that the only witness was this Itachi guy's brother who does not even have a Sharingan to see through a henge or genjutsu so he could have had either one of them placed on him to make him blame his brother. Just like the Mizukage did with the seven swordsmen last year." and then went through some hand seals and summoned a frog shocking everyone in the room by not only the summoning but also by how he made a possible explanation for not only the Uchiha massacre as well as the Hyuuga kidnapping by cloud.

Hiashe did not like that possibility one bit.

The third for his part was thinking of what he could do and when he saw the frog he realized what Tsunade meant by revealing a half truth in her letter and going with a backup plan.

The frog looked around and said "**Yo bro, what are you doing calling me here today. I was getting ready to go see my girlfriend**."

Arashi chuckled and said "Sorry about that Gamatachi. I need you to go to the hot spring here in the leaf village and tell the pervert he was wrong and they are just like the mist and we are leaving. We won't be staying here after all. I just found out they are not like I was told and are just like the mist. I'm surprised nobody tried to kill me yet besides that fool. We will probably head to Iwa or Cloud and see if there any different. After you deliver your message tell your dad I may call on him to get us away from here faster. Hell I might even take that guy who smells of snakes I met a few years ago up on joining his group if it keeps my brother safe." making everyone in the room flinch at the names of Iwa, Cloud and only one guy could be associated with snakes, Orochimaru. It also did not help the fact that he kept referring to them no better than the mist.

The frog nodded and went up in a puff of smoke and Arashi sighed and said "Sorry for bothering you again."

The third screamed "Wait Arashi." getting everyone's attention.

Now for a village that coined the phrase look underneath the underneath they hardly ever do it but on the few occasions that they do it usually involves something big. When Arashi summoned that frog along with using those two techniques 7 people in the room suddenly had a flashback of another blond with blue eyes summoning frogs and doing the same thing not to mention having those same jutsu. Those 7 people all looked around the room at each other and then laid eyes on the third Hokage.

The council member that said that a moment ago said "What are you all doing. Why are you not killing that demon. It's obvious the Yondaime failed in his sealing and they came back to rub it in our faces."

Danzo said "We cant let them leave with those jutsu and go to another village."

The third said "Shut the hell up." shocking everyone in the room.

Inoichi asked "Hokagesama, Can I ask a question about Arashi and his brother before it's too late."

The third nods and Inoichi asked "They are not related to the Yondaime are they."

The third sighed and sat down and looked at Arashi and said "What I am about to tell you is an S-rank secret that only myself and Jaraiya knows about. Neither Arashi nor his brother know of it and were not to know about it until they were safely here and strong enough to keep safe. Both are the sons of the Yondaime Hokage. He had them secretly and kept them hidden in the one place Iwa would never look for his family. That is the true reason they know those jutsu. He married his wife whose clan did trade the secrets of their sealing that stopped Kyuubi but as a way to show the trust he was married to their mother and was planning on restoring his clan with the clan restoration law by bringing his sons when they were old enough but the Kyuubi attack stopped that.

As far as the demon you spoke of the Yondaime took 3 separate sealing together to make a new one that worked exactly as it should. You just called the son of the man who saved you and everyone you care about a demon because he has a bloodline that we never heard of. I will let you in on a little secret. Even though the mist is trying to kill all bloodlines in the country they also have the most. When the Yondaime was there last he recorded over 200 that they don't want. That was one of the reason he had those boys to try and get us more after the wars but now you had to ruin it. I don't even know why I should be the Hokage when people like you make me sick." shocking everyone.

Arashi narrowed his eyes and asked "What are you talking about old man, how can you say that when I remember my father."

The third pulled out the scroll he unsealed from Tsunade scroll and said "This was from your father the Yondaime to be given to you and your brother." and handed it to him.

Danzo screamed "This is an outrage. How dare you claim that these boys are the sons of the Yondaime?"

Arashi bit his thumb and opened the blood seal on it since his blood sealed it but he never got to read it since Tsunade wrote it secretly and began to read.

**Naruto, **

**I am sorry that the backup plan had to be used but I left orders for this scroll to be used as your dads that you would have recieved. I am assuming that you are still passing off your BLOODLINE so here is what you do. **

**After memorizing this scroll destroy it and then say that it looks like you are already a member of Konoha clan because not only are you the son of the Yondaime but also one of the founding clans of Konoha. Say that your dad wants you to use the clan restoration and protection rights and then ask what is polygamy because you and your brother have to participate in it, ask for your fathers inheritance that he left you that the third will know and good luck. If it still goes down kill those bastards.**

**Tsunade.**

Arashi let a tear go down his face and held the scroll up and sent a pulse of chakra through his hands destroying the scroll shocking everyone in the room.

He turned and asked "Is it true old man what you said."

The third nods and Arashi sighed and said "He said that I don't have to be voted to join Konoha not only being his son but also one of the founding clans of Konoha.

At that moment 6 of the 7 people who looked at each other and nodded and looked at the council member that said that and Hiashe asked "What do you think you were doing. How dare you say such a thing?"

The council member asked "What do you mean. That demon is the one you should be going after."

Hiashe narrowed his eyes and said "why, is it because of his bloodline."

The council member said "If that is what he wants to call it then I think him and everyone like him should..."

... Now you may be wondering why he stopped talking dear friends. Lets take a step back and see exactly what has just happened. Arashi told about how things are done in mist, referred to how Hiashe daughter was almost kidnapped, explained a possible explanation for the Uchiha massacre, and then the council member that started it said he thinks anyone who has a bloodline, not demon chakra but bloodline should be killed by his earlier words. Let me tell you exactly who those seven people were that looked at each other. The Ino Shika Cho group, Hiashe, Shino dad, Kiba mom, and Danzo. Now watch what happens.

Hiashe quickly hit him in the throat destroying his voice box. Shino dad sent a bug up the guys pant leg and explodes on the tip of his dick, Tsume had her dog bite the man's leg and the Ino Shiko Cho group played tug of war pulling the man apart as he died.

The third said "Now, does anyone else have anything to say."

Arashi said "Um, dad said something about an inheritance and where will Naruto and I stay."

The third said "You can stay at my clan compound until yours is ready to live in."

Arashi nods and said "I do have one thing to say before I officially join this village. If anyone so much tries to harm my brother I will use everything I have to kill that person and anyone associated with him or her including having Gambunta crush every building in this village. I am strong enough to protect myself but my brother is strong but not experienced."

Hiashe said "If anyone attacks you or your brother it will be represented as an attack on the Hyuuga clan as I put my clans protection on you both."

All of the clan heads made the same statement and the third said "Well I guess it's official. Welcome Arashi..."

Arashi said "I suppose its best if we keep our last name as Kazama. I don't want any enemies the yondaime had to come and attack Konoha because of us."

The third nods and said "Welcome Arashi Kazama to Konoha. This meeting is over." as he got up and lead Arashi away.


	2. Chapter 2 Begining of a new future!

Sorry every one, I didn't know that I have made those errors. Haha, but yah Minato is the father of Naruto. I didn't realize I misspell his name. For now on I will make sure I spell his name right. As for the bloodline I will give a better explanation for it now. (Ahem, puts on a pair of professor glasses and stands in front of a podium with a laser pointer and points at a diagram of Naruto's body and chakra network) okay originally the Naruto's had a demon fox sealed in them. But the ceremony made it where with aid of the fox they changed their bodies to become the first people on the planet, to have this bloodline!

First how it functions (points at chakra network) at a certain age, around 3 to 5, the bloodline activates. It starts by taking a very small amount of regular human chakra from the person reserves to start making the new chakra regularly at different points.

Thus expanding ones reserves because they are being drained off constantly, this new chakra is then taken by the body and transformed into a more aggressive and potent chakra and placed in a separate part in the reserves to be used when needed like for healing and the like and since the body is being damaged non-stop by age and other things the new chakra is used by the body constantly, due to the fact that the bloodline is managed by the animal side of our brain makes the nature of the new chakra more animalistic.

As animals we would want the ability to protect what is ours so it increases ones abilities like strength, sight, exc.

So when one uses said chakra it makes the person look and act more animalistic like the dog using clan. Since it is more potent, meaning stronger, it can be used to form energy based weapon like the chakra claw, or as a power up for jutsu. But if used for a jutsu, the jutsu becomes much more difficult to control because the jutsu power increases several times over.

But like every blood limit there is a downside. One the user of said chakra must eat more than most people, because the body itself uses the energy and materials in the body to make the new chakra depending on one's current strength level in the new chakra, what that means is how much have you trained in the art of the new chakra will then increase how much you have, so more of the new chakra means you can then use more of the more powerful jutsu that can be used with it. Second, the new chakra isn't placed or runs through the body the same way regular chakra dose. It is pooled in the reserves to be used when needed, either by the body to be healed or actively by the user, which means if one isn't careful one can run out of the new chakra quickly if the user doesn't have a large amount of it. So the longer one use the new chakra the more time it will take one's body to recover from using it.

Thirdly, it is a fusion of both physical and chakra based bloodline. Mainly because it has similarities of both, chakra based bloodline would be the ice bloodline; the physical would be the bone bloodline. Eyes would be the doujutsu based bloodline like the Sharingan. Since usually two of the same would cancel out each other. So any child with two of the same type like two eye doujutsu would have neither.

Lastly, the user of the new chakra will have the ability to smell the different kinds of chakra, meaning he or she can smell the eye based ones, physical (bone), chakra (ice), or elemental (lighting, fire, wind, water, earth). Example would be, Arashi smelling the Sharingan under Danzou's wraps under his right eye, because the Sharingan would have a different scent then Danzou's own chakra.

Later I will explain more powers or abilities that this chakra grants its user when the time comes, like not being able to be stolen because of how one must have adapted over time for the body and MIND to be able to be used, otherwise you would blow up!

Also how much of the new chakra makes you more resistant to genjutsu, more you have the better you can shrug off, that or activate the chakra power up in to shroud or cloak form but that drains the chakra heavily. Shroud is what Naruto used against Neji in the exams; cloak would be the valley at the end form.

Ahem next will be near future jutsu explanation! Arashi Kazama will have a few jutsu from the original Naruto verse. Like wind release: Rasengan, and Rasenshuriken, Harashin no jutsu, and Fuinjutsu (seals) of my own design. But for my own original jutsu one would be the Harashin reverse no jutsu: it summons whatever object the kunai or seal is currently touching.

Whether that be a person or not, or summons kunai with the seal on them back to the user. Only works in a one mile radius and the user must picture in mind what their summoning, either the kunai or what is touching said kunai. Arashi will be a unique master of seals, using special unique seals of his own design.

Regeneration temporary seals (from low to mid range of strength) they work on a similar level of Naruto's regeneration, by using special seals and chakra from the maker of the seal and person being sealed one can have a temporary regeneration that WONT take away from one's life span since the cells are getting outside aid in making NEW cells from outer source material.

Its temporary because of the strain it puts on the body at the fast pace the body regenerates at, thus limiting how long one can wear the seal, used in medical emergence and a clan secret seal. He will also be a wind master.

Naruto's jutsu: I thought of an upgrade to the sexy no jutsu that I think will be funny to try on Kakashi. I call it the Mass Harem Cosplay Role Play no jutsu. what it does is that Naruto summons a mass shadow clone and have them all use his special henge to transform into different females wearing skimpy clothes of either maids, cops, exc, bondage style, and animal Cosplay.

Then have them all surround the intended target and have them entice the target to come and join them. Either they fly back with nose bleed or have the clones explode when the target gets close enough!

Then we have Armageddon Rain no jutsu. What it does is that the user summons mass shadow clones with a mixture of henge, this jutsu requires time to be set up.

One uses a set number of clones spread out in an area then henge to look like rocks, leaves, whatever to be used as scouts. When the target arrives at an area the scout will disperse to inform where the target is located.

Then the other clones will have a mix of henge throwing weapons that will be taken by other clones to be used to surround the target, they throw said weapon and have the weapons or clones EXPLODE either to guide a target to a location or mass slaughter.

While also having other Naruto clones out disguised in the intended area of affect and have them used as scouts to continue to relay their targets location.

Lastly before we begin with the story I am going to tell you that yes this will be a harem story. Most of the said girls and women will be with one of the two.

For Naruto I am thinking Hinata (I know overdone but I like it. I would also Ino, Yakumo Kurama (going to use a special method on getting her), Isaribi (but not for a while), Shion (from demon country), Temari, and female Haku that's all I think for him. I am not a big fan of the filler girls, though I do like some of them.

For Arashi I plan on perhaps on Koyuki Kazahana, Yugito Nii. I Don't plan on giving him Kurenai or Anko, don't like messing with already current parings. As for Anko I plan on giving her to Iruka since they already know each other and I think Iruka holds a lot back on how powerful he is. Since I don't want a big harem for this story I will put on hold who else. Now on to the story!

When Arashi and the Hokage arrive in the Hokages office, the Hokage places a privacy seal in the room. Hokage "so what is eating you Arashi?" Arashi "sigh… there is a lot of things. One being Danzo and your elder council." The Hokage looks on with confusion.

Arashi "please remember that I come from a different time." Tosses a scroll to the Hokage, Arashi "that scroll hold information on many important matters, one is the corruption on the council including Danzo and the other elders. (Hokage looks to interrupt) let me finish! Jiraiya and I followed what information I knew to find out about an old students of Jiraiya. One of them was named Nagato who poses the Rinnegan. Jiraiya thought he may be the child of prophecy. He wasn't, it was both him and me acting together that would have changed the ninja world. But when we tried to save them we were too late. They were already betrayed by both Hanzo and Danzo.

You see, Nagato and his friends where trying to bring peace to the country of rain and stop wars. Danzo sent his hand of aid to Nagato on behalf of Konoha. But actually he really made a deal with Hanzo; you see Hanzo wanted Nagato and his friends dead, so Danzo made a deal with him. For aid in helping in killing you Danzo would deal with Nagato.

But Nagato saw his best friend die in front of him, which helped him unlock the full power of the Rinnegan, and destroyed his root men and took Danzo arm and injured Hanzo. They ran and Nagato one remaining friend decided to end all wars differently. By sharing his pain with every one, he was mind warped by Madraa and helped him get the tailed beasts with his Akatsuki.

We weren't in time to stop that, but I plan on dealing with that in my own way. By getting to the other containers first, so I would like to have a mission to Suna soon with another of my ideas to help us in the coming war."

Hokage " hmmm, I knew Danzo was up to no good but how can I prove he did this?" Arashi "easy, sometime soon call a council meeting again to discuss some news in regarding me and my brother. (the Hokage looks on wondering) you see old man there is a lot more to the current problem then you see. Another pet project of Danzo was his abduction of a clan from grass that was trying to gain entry to Konoha, Danzo got to them first and took them all and put them in his root program and nearly destroyed what was left of the clan clamming it was done by you the Hokage. (Looks on with rage) The scroll will tell you all about what happened to the clan and evidence Jiraiya and I collected.

Another of his pet projects was that he has two clan members as his personal guard. One from the Aburame clan and the Yamanaka clan in his ROOT who are suppose to be dead.

One other thing he has is that the right arm he loss is actually a cloned arm from the first that allows him to use wood release which he will eventually use to put stolen Sharingan eyes from the dead members of the Uchiha clan into his cloned arm he had killed with the elders because they were going to start a coup and had Itachi kill his clan, though he was suppose to kill his entire clan he didn't kill his brother, since Itachi was suppose to restart a loyal clan but he loved his brother too much and wanted him to do it and free him from his guilt.

Then Itachi left to join Madraa who helped Itachi kill the clan so he could keep an eye on Akatsuki." The Hokage looks stunned and just stares in shock for a moment, and then he becomes calm and looks on sternly.

"I see… it looks like I have to clean house. But I can't just go rushing around arresting people without proof. So how can we do this?" Arashi " simple, when you call on a council meeting to discuss about my clan I will bring up as a responsible clan head concerns I have heard about, one such as the Uchiha massacre, another about how I can smell the different kinds of chakra coming from Danzo.

(Looks confused at the word smell) Due to my blood line I can smell the different kinds of chakra, like wood, ice, exc. The reason is because each bloodline gives off a unique smell due to the chakra that makes up the bloodline, I could smell the Uchiha and wood release coming from Danzo.

I plan to capture his body guards and Danzo all at the same time with my seals when Danzo attacks me to try and shut me up when I mention how he has two dead clan members as body guards in his root and also how all members in root have seals on their tongue to keep them silent because he is paranoid."

After this they discuss for several hours on how the where going to take out Danzo and his supporters.

Meanwhile at the academy.

Iruka was just finishing up his lecture on the history of the first Hokage. Looking up he sees most of the class zoned out with only the Haruno paying attention and Naruto's shadow clone. Iruka sighing "well since everyone seems to be falling asleep why don't we all go outside for some taijustsu practice?" this wakes everybody up and every one run out to the training field.

"All right every one split off into two groups, one with the boys on one side and the girls on the other. You will face each other randomly and will be scored on how well you either knock out your opponent; knock them out of the ring, or make them give up." They all split up and the first up was Naruto. Iruka _'well let's see how he does with an easy one…let's see..how about the Haruno?_' Iruka "first up is Naruto and Sakura."

They take their places, Naruto "are you sure sensei? She seems really…under trained... I may accidently hurt her." Sakura yells "Shut up! I will show you how strong I am!" inner Sakura "_yah girl power lets show him what we can do!_" Sakura "watch me Sasuke-kun, I will beat this loser and show him he is nothing in comparison to you!"

Screams Sakura and the other girls in the Sasuke fan club yells out in agreement except Ino who just stares at Naruto with Hinata wondering what about him gives her the feeling that he might just be as strong as he says or is it just boasting.

Iruka "Enough! It's okay Naruto you can fight her but taijustsu only, but you can use clan forms if you want to." Naruto nods yes, then the VERY one sided fight begins. Sakura rushes in with a poorly trained academy form and attacks Naruto who just stands there in an odd form not seen before and just waits. Once Sakura got in range for her first punch, Naruto simply knocks it away with one hand. Naruto "what's wrong? I thought we were fighting?"

Sakura jumps back "fine! So you have some skill, but true love conquers all! I will show you to not underestimate me just because am a girl!" Naruto looks on in confusion "who says I underestimate you because your female? Your form alone speaks how under trained you are, you were so slow on your approach, you also had several places where you had openings in your defense. I could have knocked you out at the first pass, and what true love are you talking about?" asks innocently.

Sakura yells a beastly roar and rushes Naruto again with feminine fury of love. At least that what's she thinks. When she got close to Naruto he drops down and side swipes her legs, she falls forward and he braces himself and hit Sakura with his other leg HARD in the stomach and sent her flying out of the practice ring and hit a training dummy hard with her forehead first hard knocking her out.

Naruto "well that was easy, I thought she was suppose to show me this true love?" everyone looks awed and sweat drops at this comment. Everyone who expected the new kid to lose just stared in wonder and watches him walk and sits down waiting for everyone else to start their matches. Iruka '_well at least I have one kid who is taking his training seriously_.'

Iruka "okay Naruto wins next is…" Naruto watches every match closely studying every one. When the academy closes for the day, Naruto approaches Hinata and Ino "I saw your matches and I just wanted to say I was very impress with your skill."

They both blushed at the compliment, Ino who is not a total fan girl of Sasuke yet "thanks... you where impressive as well...you knocked forehead out and was sent to the hospital for the day." Hinata "yes...your very good..." stutters. Naruto "nah just good training, while I was watching your matches I had some concern Hinata." Hinata just wonders what.

Naruto "well.. the main problem is that your style.. the Jyuken. Doesn't seem to fit with your fighting style. It's like you're fighting to bring it out. I was wondering if you both would like to train with me and my brother at our clan compound once it is finished." Hinata asks "what do you mean?"

Naruto " well.. the gentle fist seems too solid for you. You are more of a fluid movement, like a dancer. I think if you let my brother and I help you we may be able to help you and bring up your confidence!" says with a smile. Ino "why do you want to help us?" Naruto "Because I like helping friends and I think you both have great potential to be ninjas!"

Ino " I don't know, if I except your offer of training the other girls will get ahead of me for Sasuke's affection." "Hehe, tell me something Ino, as a ninja which would you rather have, a civilian husband or ninja?"

"What do you mean?" "Well there isn't anything wrong with having either, there isn't anything wrong with being a civilian, and after all we ninja can't do everything! Though I do hope that we can spread the use of chakra more too civilian circles to increase the quality of what they do. To answer your question would you rather have a husband who is an equal to you in strength and skill like a ninja or someone who isn't like a civilian?" "Well obviously it would be a ninja like Sasuke!"

"Really? Well then do you think that Sasuke would pay any attention to someone who is weaker than him?" "No of course he wouldn't!" "Then Ino if you really want to become strong enough to impress Sasuke then you will need to train." With that understanding Ino and Hinata both say yes but they will need to speak with their families first. Naruto tells them to expect a response in a week. They soon left to their families and home.

A week after this and the Kazama clan compound finishes being repaired we find Arashi and the council once again in a meeting with Jiraiya present. Hokage "thank you all for coming,

I had you all come here today to finish the accepting in of Arashi as a clan head and honorary member of the council." Arashi "thank you Hokage-sama, I take it that I may now bring up concerns I have as a responsible member of the council and ninja of Konoha?"

Hokage "yes of course please speak your mind." Arashi "thank you, first off as promise Hiashi I have a new seal for you. Have ether me or Jaraiya here aid you when need it for your new seal. (tosses him a scroll) That scroll has the new seal on it, only open it when you're alone for security reasons." Hiashi "of course, thank you for helping me and my family."

Arashi "it is no problem Hiashi, we all need to help each other if we are going to be able to grow together as a family and village. Speaking of family I have heard something about your child Hinata I believe." Hiashi "what about her?" Arashi "well my brother is very well trained for his age, so he told me about how there seemed to be something wrong with Hinata's fighting style. It seems as if the gentle fist or the version you are teaching her is not working for her. He tells me that it is as if she is forcing it out rather than flowing with it. So Naruto gave her a small test to see what could be wrong. Turns out that the gentle fist style you are teaching her go against her natural alignment." Hiashi "what do you mean? What sort of test?"

Asks sternly. Arashi "peace Hiashi, a simple test to see what element she is. Turns out the gentle fist are an earth base style, but Hinata is WATER. So there is conflict when she tries to use it. I would suggest having her learn a different form of the gentle fist, as well as giving her different sparing partners to broaden her experience so she would better be able to fight under pressure against the unknown."

Hiashi just stares in shock, his eldest wasn't a failure, and it was the Jyuken that was! No wonder no matter how hard he pushed she never could learn it! Hiashi "thank you for the information, I will speak on it with Hinata and teach her a different form of Jyuken, also I would gladly accept your aid in teaching Hinata, would coming in two days be fine?"

Arashi "Very! I am glad I could help. Inoichi your daughter can come as well, Naruto has interest with both girls, he says they have potential that is just waiting to be unleashed he is rather excited for the chance to play with new friends."

Inoichi "I will talk with Ino to see if she would like to visit then, would within two days be fine?" Arashi "certainly, now that is out of the way there is one more piece of news I would like to bring to the table.

Jiraiya and I during our travel herd rather some interesting things about an organization called ROOT." Danzo "a program that was shut down ages ago." Arashi "oh really, well that isn't what we herd with one of Hanzo men who survived the attack ROOT and Hanzo's men placed on a group of peace keepers who one of them not just was a person Jiraiya was a sensei to but also had the Rinnegan, his name was Nagato.

According to the person we talked to, you Danzo and the elders made a deal with Hanzo that in aid for killing the Hokage you would trick Nagato and kill him and his group making him think that Konoha betrayed him. One managed to kill one of his friends which fully awakened his doujutsu and he countered attack.

Killing almost all of your men, taking your right arm and more, he eventually killed Hanzo taking the name Pain." Danzo "how ridicules, I lost my arm to a surprise attack b enemy ninja years ago I…"

Arashi "yes I am sure you are a good liar. So good in fact that I bet you thought you could hide the fact that not just do you have two dead clan members in your root program as your body guards but you also have a cloned right arm of the first Hokage and a Sharingan in your right eye that's covered up."

Danzo jumps up and yells root! Swings his right arm to attack Arashi and a tree branch comes out to strike Arashi. Arashi smiles and vanishes in a yellow flash and appears behind Danzo slams a seal into his head and cuts his right arm off, the council erupts in a roar.

Hokage "no one else moves! Arashi has been following my orders to arrest traitors, and threats to Konoha and don't think Homura, and Koharu that I don't know what you have been doing behind my back!" yells the Hokage. Homura "what are you talking about you old fool, tell Arashi to release Danzo at once!"

Hokage "Silence! I know for a fact that you three have been conspiring behind my back to disrupt the Hokage's power. Like trying to get Hanzo to aid you three in killing me for example, or kid napping people from clans from outside Konoha who want to join us then destroying them off from within brain washing them for your root! Arashi have those others been captured?"

Arashi "yes Hokage sama they have." Suddenly two shadow clones appear and drop two people sealed on the floor. "Don't bother trying to escape; I have sealed in this room. These two people here on the floor are from the Aburame and Yamanaka clan, and since my bloodline allows me to smell different kinds of chakra I can tell that the Yamanaka is currently trapped in that civilian council women there as long as I have his body sealed!" points Arashi.

Inoichi "I thought you were dead!" "I faked my own death so I can serve the true ruler of Konoha!" Shibi Aburame "I see it seems I have a member of my clan to deal with. Thank you Arashi for bringing this to my attention." Arashi "it is fine, but before we have the Anbu take away these traitors I believe we should check to see how many people may be from root in the council."

Hiashi "how do we determine that?" Arashi "simple, everyone here shows there tongue, Danzo is paranoid so he sealed every ones tongue with a seal to keep everyone from talking about root. It is a good way to find those who are a part of it. I would suggest every one check their clans, Anbu, and ninjas for this." Hokage "every one do it!"

Slowly everyone in the council reveals their tongue to the Hokage. Half the civilian council and two minor clans have the seals on them. The Hokage summons Anbu who were also checked for seals to take the traitors away and send them to Ibuki. After that the Hokage dismiss the civilian part of the council and asks for the shinobi half to stay. Hokage "well Arashi that was fun, so is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

Arashi "Yes a few more things, one is I would like to suggest having both Shikaku Nara and Ibuki be your new advisors." Nara "troublesome but I will do it if the Hokage wants me to." Hokage "hmm very well I will think on it." Arashi "the next thing I wish to mention is how the academy is currently teaching our ninjas to be." "What do you mean?"

"Naruto has spoken with me at great lengths on the current place the academy students are at. He tells me it is pathetic and I agree, by this time they should have already been taught tree climbing, should know how to do the most basic Ninjutsu of each element, understand how to henge, replacement, and clone jutsu.

There taijustsu also is at a pathetic level, currently the setting at the academy is focusing on the academic of shinobi life. When they should be focusing on the practical side! Naruto tells me that most of those who pass well die on their first C rank mission and those who don't are those who passed because they received training from outside of the academy!

From what I have seen as well I must say that the current academy standards need to be changed, this will also help to insure that fan girls are also reduced to a minimum and give us better trained shinobi so they won't die out on the field!" "What makes you so sure that are academy is under standard?"

"For one the academy seems to be run from the civilian council, stupid that, I can understand why some standards must be lowered. Not all shinobi come from clans or families that have a lot of ninjas in it.

Most of ours come from civilians. There is nothing wrong coming from a civilian family, we all started there and worked are way up. My reasoning that the academy standards are subpar is simple, on the first day since my brother Naruto came there was taijustsu practice, the first day he beat Haruno Sakura, and when I say beat I mean knocked her clean out of the ring and into a training dummy across the field with one kick!

Then each following day he kept winning with the same ease and then yesterday he told me how he tossed around the Uchiha like a rag doll without getting hit once. No one else is up to that level, not even the clan kids. Which is way I believe we need to fix the curriculum at the academy."

"Any suggestions?" "Yes, one teach them all the basic chakra exercise including tree and water walking, next the basic camp jutsu so they have a understanding on how to use such elemental jutsu. Have them tour the hospital on how they do their job to help them get used to blood.

Have the retired ninjas rather it be from injury or age help in teaching students, rather it be at the academy or outside in training fields. Offer basic in all fields like seals, weapons, and other areas of the shinobi arts."

"Why seals?" "I myself am an accomplished seal master, I have made many unique seals including a family secret seal we call the regeneration seal. It is used on those who aren't clan members or those who are but don't have are blood line that allows one to literally regenerate wounds without losing one's lifespan. It has a cost as that it puts strain on the body and other dangers.

Generally it is used once someone is in stable condition, anyway we have many ninja who can aid in teaching are youth what it means to be a shinobi who can aid in teaching on a temporary bases."

"I understand Arashi I will take it into account and see what I can do." "Thank you Hokage sama. There is one more final thing I would like to talk with you about, but privately." "Of course come this way."

The council dismissed Arashi and the Hokage arrive in his office. "Now what do you want to talk about?" "It's about our allies Suna, I would like to talk with them to strengthen our alliance."

"Why it seems to be very strong now." "Simply put because during the chunnin exams here in Konoha Sand and Sound will attack us during the third round." Sternly "Explain"

"The reason why sand would betray us is because the wind daimyo is reduces sand's budget and over all ninja and sending his missions else were. Orochimaru would then kill their Kage and impersonate him to encourage the war." "Hhhm what would you suggest."

"So to not ruffle any feathers or injure pride I would suggest having me sent to inform them of us having to many missions and would like there aid in completing them. We would give them missions that are out of are normal territory to complete and request aid on joint missions, things of those nature."

"Very well, that sounds rather good, you well be sent out in a few weeks while I make the necessary arrangements." "Thank you Hokage sama, there is one final matter." "Which is?" "When I finish this mission I would like to speak with the other containers of the biju."

**What shall happen next? What is Arashi planning to do with the other containers? Find out next time when we come to our first time skip!**

**Okay I plan on having a time skip to when they graduate, but I will run a type of flash back on what was done during that time skip of both Naruto and Arashi. **


End file.
